Our Allegiance Series, Book 1
by WinterWolvez
Summary: Regina never needed a wand to create or do things. A single thought from her could do more than any Wizard or Witch that ever existed. When her parents send her to a strange new school, Regina's powers are put to the test. She will make friends and enemies, but in the end, only allegiance matters. (Do not own Pic)


**Hey awesome people of the internet! Here is a prologue to an idea I have for a Harry Potter fanfic. (Obviously, since it's here…in the Harry Potter category)**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXECPT FOR MY OC!**

 _The Darkness was nothing new to me…_

 _I have experienced nothing but Death…and Sadness…and most of all…_

 _Regret_

Regina sat there quietly at the dinner table, not sure what to say or do. Her parents were talking in the Ancient language again. They did that when they had to discuss something in front of her, but didn't want her to know what they were saying. Regina herself only knew simple phrases. Such as, ' _Good morning', 'How are you?'_ or ' _hello'_ and _'goodbye._ ' The young girl sighed and said,

"Mama. I'm done with dinner. May I be excused?"

The woman looked at her daughter who was a spitting image of her father. The ten year old had her father's ebony hair, bright green eyes, and olive complexion. Regina's mother, Wysteria, simply nodded.

"Go to your room then, Sweety."

Wysteria said. With that, Regina hopped down from her chair, and walked quickly to her room. Once their daughter was gone, Wysteria turned to her husband, Souro. The petite blonde woman whispered harshly to him.

"How can we possibly send her to that school?! She will never fit in. That school is made for Wizards and Witches."

Souro put down his cut of tea, and looked into his wife's sky blue eyes.

"It will work out,"

He said,

"You'll see. We just need to talk to the Headmaster."

Wysteria looked skeptic.

"Regina is more advanced. A wand is made for someone who still needs amplification. She is a Sorceress…an Enchantress. She does not need a wand nor a staff. She can simply utter a word or create a thought, and it will _happen_. If she goes to that school, she will be dubbed an outcast. I will not put our daughter through that. There is a reason we have remained hidden for these past centuries."

Souro was silent.

' _Is it a good choice? To send Regina there? What would happen?'_

The Sorcerer looked at the fallen celestial being he had fallen in love with over two hundred years ago.

"Wysteria…we must send her. Something will happen. A storm is coming, and our daughter will be a part of it."

Meanwhile, Regina was in her bedroom sitting on her bed. The walls, she painted herself to look like the sunset. Mixes of red, orange, and yellow at the bottom, which slowly worked upward into magenta, purple, and blue. The ceiling was a deep blue, with constellations that moved with the season. The dark haired girl was humming softly while she concentrated on her hands. Then, suddenly, fire engulfed her palms. While most would panic, the young sorceress was calm. Regina knew if she panicked, the fire would burn her and get out of control. She closed her eyes and extended her hands outwards. The bright flames peeled off her hands and curled into a ball in front of her. Regina smiled, happy at the results, and began molding the raw element to her desire.

What the ten year old didn't know, was that her father was watching her. Souro smiled at Regina. He was so proud of his daughter. She was talented and powerful. The girl was also caring, generous, and kind. He couldn't help but think of Wysteria though. Regina definitely had her mother's rebellious spirit.

Tomorrow would be the real test though…to see if she could pass off as a simple witch. Tomorrow, the Cale family would enter the Wizarding World they had sworn off. Regina would be enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed this little look into the "Allegiance Series". Each story will follow each Movie/Book. So this before and during the "Sorcerer's Stone".**

 **Also, apologies to those who are waiting for my Attack on Titan story and my Big Hero 6 Story as well. I need to watch SnK again because I haven't watched it in forever. Same with BH6.**

 **Good news, I will be posting the second chapter to "Comprehending Reality" very shortly. If you are following that, congratz.**

 **BBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**

 **~ WinterWolvez**


End file.
